Salvation
by Shelbey
Summary: “You’ve kept me waiting for a long time.” I ducked my head, like a good Southern gentlemen and said, “I’m sorry, ma’am.” JasperxAlice One Shot R&R Please


**AN: **I've had this story... for a very, very long time. I just found it, and I decided to post it. Tell me if you like!

**Summary**: "You've kept me waiting for a long time." I ducked my head, like a good Southern gentlemen and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am." JasperxAlice One Shot R&R Please

**A/N**: This is a narrative of how Jasper found Alice and how they both found the Cullens, based on what they both told Bella in Eclipse. Spoilers if you haven't read it yet. It's from Jasper's point of view.

Philadelphia.

I think that's where I ended up. I glanced around the huge city, taking in the sights.

Though it seemed that I entered into one of the worst parts, the emotional climate here was one of subdued happiness, though there were hardly any people outside right now because of the rain. I glanced up to the heavens; the clouds were dark and formidable and let down a primordial rain that seemed to fall forever.

Down south it never rained this much, I recalled vaguely. I hadn't been there in quite a few years, and I don't know what happened to Maria. Perhaps she still had Mexico City, or maybe she had been killed.

I felt no emotion towards the vampiress who changed me. After all, it was merely a bond of convenience.

Though one thing I learned from her still kept an uncomfortable nagging in the back of my head. Despite the cover of clouds, it was around midday, and I felt slightly awkward to be outside around this time. Something, I feared, I would never grow accustomed to.

A human watched me as I trailed mindlessly down the street, and I realized that it might be kind of strange for someone to be outside in the freezing cold while it was raining. Though that didn't have any effect on me, it would affect a human greatly. With a sigh, I glanced around until my eyes found a small diner.

I regarded my own appearance. My eyes were dark enough to not be gawked at, though I would have to be careful.

I was thirsty.

Entering the half empty establishment, I shook the water from my hair and pushed it out of my face. A familiar smell met my nose, one that I would recognize anywhere.

There was a vampire here.

Slightly bewildered by the odds, I glanced around, feeling for an air of enmity, one that would alert me to their tactics. However, my eyes landed on a petite little girl with spiky black hair and nothing cruel or hateful was anywhere close to her. I automatically tensed for a fight, but she had a smile on her face.

I was stunned.

She walked over to me, radiating hope, love, and happiness from her every pore. Stopping right in front of me, she chastised lightly, "You've kept me waiting for a long time."

I ducked my head, like a good Southern gentlemen, and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

The girl sat me down at one of the tables closest to the doors, taking the chair across from me. "I'm Alice, and you're Jasper." Her tone was so matter-of-fact, that it took me a moment to digest that information.

My mouth gaped. "How did you know?" She laughed a prettier laugh than any that I'd ever heard before, like a tinkling of silver bells.

"Oh, Jasper, I have so much to tell you!" the vampire named Alice told me excitedly, taking my hands in her own. Her black eyes shone brightly, and I could sense the exhilaration rolling off of her in waves. "Come with me, I'll talk while we run."

And so I left with this stranger who knew my name, her hand in mine as we walked slowly, at the human pace, from the small, inconsequential diner in the slums of Philadelphia. I felt something welling in my chest, and I was stunned to learn that it was something that even I had never felt before.

"Miss Alice," I started uncertainly as we left the city at _our_ pace.

She laughed again. "Alice is just fine Jasper."

I began again, "Alice… how did you know my name, and why were you waiting for me?"

She smiled, and I felt overwhelmed at how lovely her face was. I knew that all of us were perfect, and I'd been around enough females to realize they were all beautiful, but something about Alice just struck me as the most amazing thing I've seen in all my years on this earth.

"Jasper, I have the ability to see the future. I knew I was going to find you there, I knew who you were and I know exactly where we're going now." I was shocked for a moment, and she smiled apologetically for tossing that on me suddenly.

To get my mind off that surprising information, I asked, "Where _are_ we going?" I didn't recognize the scenery, or the route we were following.

She responded playfully, "We're going to meet up with our family. I think Carlisle might be a little bit confused, but I hope he won't mind very much. Edward might not appreciate me at first." She laughed at my obvious confusion. "Esme will like us, though."

_Carlisle? Edward? Esme? _I thought blankly. "Who are…?"

Before I could finish my sentence, Alice had bolted ahead of me, nearly dragging me along as we stopped in front of a large, lovely house. I furrowed my brow as I heard a low voice humming from the building, and Alice smiled widely. Outside, there was a young looking man with blond hair glancing in our direction. My voice was gone, and I knew that this man, from what Alice had said, must be Carlisle.

"Hi, Carlisle!" she called to him with easy familiarity, as if she had been friends for years. "Where are Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward?"

If he was surprised before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. I could almost _see_ the puzzlement filling the air around him. It was only a few seconds before two other vampires joined him, both females, and if I'd have to guess, I would say they were Rosalie and Esme. Alice's smile only grew wider.

She leapt forward and embraced the caramel haired one tightly. "Hello, Esme," she told her. "Rose, it's so good to finally meet you!" Rosalie's eyes widened in confusion.

Actually, the entire atmosphere was a wave of confusion. I was nearly dizzy with the effort of trying to keep their emotions from affecting me. "What room can I move into?" Alice persisted, turning to look at Carlisle.

He was too distracted to answer.

Taking a moment to digest our appearances, his eyes rested on the scars strewn haphazardly across my arms and neck. "Vampire bites?" he asked quietly, his golden eyes slightly concerned. All of their eyes were gold, softer, almost, than the deep crimson I was so used to on our kind.

"Yes, sir," I replied, and he nodded, still scanning the collection I would most likely harbor for the rest of my life.

"Carlisle, I'm going to go see which room I want," she assured him, in the house faster than the blinking of an eye. I smiled fondly, though I had not known her for barely a few moments I felt so… attached.

We both watched her go, and Carlisle asked, politely, "Would you care to explain, please?"

"Oh, I'm Jasper," I told him hurriedly. He shook my hand; I could feel his ability to care resounding from his touch. "And she is Alice. I…" I hesitated for a moment, and continued, "She found me, and knew who I was." I smiled slightly. "I only trusted her because I could feel the joy and love she was practically made with, sir. You see, I can feel the emotions of people around me." Carlisle didn't look surprised, but I could tell he was.

Obviously, he knew that I did. He smiled sheepishly. "Alice knew I was going to be there, because she can see the future. She also knew where to find you, and that, for some reason, we were going to be a part of your family."

"I see," he said, nodding in comprehension. Esme walked over to him and smiled at me as well. I couldn't tell why, but she seemed to love Alice and me already. "Well, Alice is picking out her room right now, so why don't you go with her, Jasper." I nodded and passed Rosalie, bowing my head slightly to the beautiful vampire girl as I went.

Alice's voice sounded upstairs, "Oh Jasper, this room has the best view!" I was next to her in a moment, and I saw her grinning, her eyes flickering to me from the window. "Will you help me move Edward's things to the garage? He'll live." I didn't doubt her, so in a few minutes we had his things moved and she had situated the few things she had around the room.

We watched each other for a moment, and her smile turned soft. "I'm glad I found you Jasper, I was getting worried you weren't going to come."

"Well, it would have been a lot harder to find Carlisle without you Alice," I responded, the feelings she was emanating making me feel slightly uncomfortable. It was the sweetest, most amazing kind of love I've ever felt between any two people, including Peter and Charlotte. The surprising thing was… I felt the same way towards Alice.

Her expression turned blank and I walked over to her in worry to see if she was all right. "Alice?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

Suddenly she was animated again. If possible, Alice became even more excited.

"Edward and Emmett are coming! Let's go greet them, Jasper!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and rushing down the stairs to the outside. Almost as soon as we arrived, two more vampires were walking out of the woods. Alice leapt forward to hug them, and, as if on instinct, the bronze haired one lashed out to knock her aside. She easily dodged it, and grimaced. "Edward! Is that anyway to treat your new sister?" she demanded.

He glanced from her to Carlisle, and then to me, his eyes wide. I wanted to apologize for bursting in on them unexpectedly, but Edward's emotions dropped from defensive to relaxed, and he nodded at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. I blinked for a moment, and said, "I'm Jasper, and she's—"

"Alice," he finished, glancing down to the petite vampire warily. "Why did you decide to move all of my things out of my room?" I was stunned. How did he know?

She smiled sweetly. "Because your room had the best view. And as if you had to ask, Edward." She tapped her forehead, and I understood.

Emmett grinned. "So, Carlisle, two more, eh? Alice and Jasper?" Esme smiled and nodded, while Carlisle just smiled. "Well, that's two more to pick on, I guess." Rosalie stood beside him, watching us for a moment before linking her hand with the brawny vampire.

Alice laughed. "Well, I knew we were going to find you, Carlisle. So we decided to get here as soon as possible. I hope you're not too worried." Edward glanced to her and rolled his eyes.

"As if you don't already know," he mumbled sarcastically. "And you," he said pointedly to me. "What the hell happened to you?" I uncomfortably shifted on my feet, trying to pull my shirtsleeves over the scars on my arms.

The memories flew through my head at his prodding, though my mouth couldn't find the words to describe it adequately. He just watched me, and I could tell he was reading my thoughts, he could probably understand what I went through. Everything that happened.

"Incredible," he said softly, turning away from sound of my thoughts and shaking his head. "Well, you both are very much welcomed here, correct, Carlisle?" The blond vampire nodded.

As the rest of the strange coven entered into their house, Alice kissed my cheek goodbye and followed them in. I stared after her in awe, and Edward watched my expression. She gave me more than anyone had even given me in my life, and I barely knew her more than a few hours.

More than Maria, Peter, or Charlotte.

More than anyone. She… she gave me…

"What did she give you?" he asked curiously, unable to read the fast brewing stream of consciousness that whipped around inside my head.

I smiled at him. "Salvation."


End file.
